


I Hate You and I Want a Resolution/ Two Spiteful Uncles Bickering to the Beat

by WhereTheFunEnds



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, Just for Laughs, Reylo - Freeform, Writer's Block, eat my shorts, i hate you and i want a resolution, randomly generated story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereTheFunEnds/pseuds/WhereTheFunEnds
Summary: He said, in hushed tones, "I hate you and I want a resolution."Rey looked back, even more competitive and still fingering the giant knife. "Ben, eat my shorts," she replied.ORI tried putting reylo buzzwords into a short story generator and the story is freaking hilarious.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	I Hate You and I Want a Resolution/ Two Spiteful Uncles Bickering to the Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, this is total crack.  
> I filled out a random story generator with Reylo buzzwords and this is what came out. It's surprisingly accurate.  
> Hope you get a good laugh out of it like I did. Once again, I did not write this, a computer did.

Two Spiteful Uncles Bickering to the Beat  
A Short Story  
by ReyOrganaSolo

Rey was thinking about Ben Solo again. Ben was a brutal beast with ample fingers and rugged legs.

Rey walked over to the window and reflected on her city surroundings. She had always loved busy Chandrila with its curious, calm city. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel confident.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a brutal figure of Ben Solo.

Rey gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a brave, bold, tea drinker with lean fingers and brunette legs. Her friends saw her as an alert, annoying academic. Once, she had even helped a moaning kitten cross the road.

But not even a brave person who had once helped a moaning kitten cross the road, was prepared for what Ben had in store today.

The clouds danced like testing foxes, making Rey competitive. Rey grabbed a giant knife that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.

As Rey stepped outside and Ben came closer, she could see the quickest glint in his eye.

Ben glared with all the wrath of 6470 daring kind kittens. He said, in hushed tones, "I hate you and I want a resolution."

Rey looked back, even more competitive and still fingering the giant knife. "Ben, eat my shorts," she replied.

They looked at each other with enticed feelings, like two slobbering, sad snakes teasing at a very witty work conference, which had metal music playing in the background and two spiteful uncles bickering to the beat.

Rey regarded Ben's ample fingers and rugged legs. "I feel the same way!" revealed Rey with a delighted grin.

Ben looked fiery, his emotions blushing like a hollow, homeless high heels.

Then Ben came inside for a nice cup of tea.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, I promise I will get back to working on my legit stories soon but this was just too funny.  
> Besides, everyone could use some extra chuckles right now.


End file.
